lo que hacen los creepypastas cuando no estan matando
by eyes of dreams
Summary: parodia de creepypastas y cosas locas que pasan en la mancion creepy
Era una tarde y todos estaban en la mansion slender limpiando un poco

slender: me gustaria que me ayudara alguien a limpiar * un poco mal humorado*

jeff que estaba cerca : no puedo lo siento tengo que descansar

sally: jeff juegas conmigo?

jeff: no puedo estoy ocupado

slender : sally jeff si va a jugar contigo

jeff: por que?

slender:si no jack va a preparar la cena * agarrandolo por un pie

jeff: mierda, esta bien esta bien

sally: gracias slender

al poco rato llegaron judge angel y bloodie painter

slender: hola bloodie podrias llamar a los demas

un momento bloodie painter llamo a todos , cuando todos estaban eslende comenzo a hablar

slender: chicos estare ausente un tiempo por que tengo que viajar

sally: pero es importante?

slender: si es importante para mi por que son mis vacaciones anuales

jeff:mientras nosotros nos quedamos aqui tu te vas de viaje

slender: si y cuando regrese quiero ver todo como estaba. jeff no molestes a sally,tail doll estaras a cargo y no quiero posimas destructivas

jeff pensamiento: [cancion] mentiras,tu me enamoraste a base de maentiras ,hfuyhfgyffgdskfhs mentiras

slender: entendieron jeff entendistes?

jeff: sisisi ahora adios te vamos a extrañar . no mentira adios nos vemos

sally: adios slender nos vemos pronto

*cuando slender se fue*

jeff: vamos al cuarto de slender

tails doll: no slender dijo que nadie entrara a su habitasion

jeff: el no dijo eso

jane: lo mas seguro es que no escucho nada de lo que slender dijo

eyeless jack: necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo de jeff por que sabiendo que slender no esta el puede hacer cualquier cosa

todos tuvieron excusas para no cuidar a jeff pero eyeless escojio a tale doll para que lo vijilara

tail doll:yo no puedo llevar a este loco a mi laboratorio

eyeless: ese no es mi problema

tail doll:pinche huevon no pudiste irte en otro momento

* en el laboratorio*

jeff: que es esto,yesto y que es esto lo puedo tocar ?

tail doll: lo que sea que estes viendo no lo toques no toques nada

jeff: pero este lugar es divertido *tocando una formula*

tail doll: Ten Cuidado

y en ese momento jeff dejo caer la formula dejandola caer y haciendo que esto lo transforme en una mujer

jeff:que pedo que diablos me ha pasado

tail doll:que curioso mi formula de cambio de sexo repentino funciono

jeff: que? yo no quiero ser mujer quiero que me transformes como era un chico

tail doll: mejor no te quedaras haci un tiempo por tocar lo que no te conviene* tirandole una foto a jeff*

cuando jeff subio a la casa observo que nadie estuviera en la sala antes de entrar cuando el subio las escaleras vio a sally

sally:quien eres?

jeff nervioso: soy la hermana de jeff

sally: se que eres tu jeff,vamos a mi habitacion por un cambio de look

jeff pensamiento: que alguien me ayude

Sally lo perdon, la peino y la vistio con un traje color blanco ,unas color negras

cuando jeff salio a la sala todos se quedaron callados

Ben:quien eres y sesupone que te hubieras hido con las demas chicas a espana

jeff: soy yo jeff solo que soy mujer porque derrame una formula de tails doll

ella camino hacia el laboratorio de tails doll pero al verlo se sonrrojo

pensamiento de jeff: por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi

jeff se acerco a tails doll ,tail se sorprendio y se sonrrojo

tails:que quieres? *acercandose*

Jeff: necesito que me devuelvas a la normalidad

tails: por que? yo pense que te gustaba tu nuevo cuerpo *acarociandole un mechon de cabello*

jeff: no me gusta,que haces?

tails: que piensas que hago *besandola*

jeff se dejo llevar y *********************parte [YAOI] bueno no estoy segura por que jeff se convirtio en mujer

a la mañana siguiente tiqui-tobi estaba haciendo el desayuno y vio pasar a ben y lo mando a llamar a jeff y a tails doll, cuando el fue al laboratorio toco la puerta

ben: tails estas ahi el desayuno ya esta listo

colas despertaron: si enceguida.

tails vio a jeff durmiendo y le acaricio la espalda

tails: jenifer es hora de levantarse

jeff: *abostesando*Buenos dias por que me llamas jenifer?

tails: por que eres mujer te gusta?

jeff: si pero solo hasta que vuelva ala normalidad, me voy a dar un baño

jenifer fue a bañarse a la casa cuando entro al bañ no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando ella escucho la puerta eran tiqui-tobi,ben y jack que habian entrado para espiar a

jenifer

las tres siluetas y se asomo por la Cortina para ver y cuando los vio pego un grito que se escucho en el laboratorio de tails que quedaba en el sotano cuando tails la escucho

salio hacia el baño .Cuando llego vio a jenifer dentro de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y a los otros tres en el baño

tails : que ocurre aqui?

jenifer: que estos pervertidos entraron al baño para verme mientras me bañaba

tobi: eso no es cierto nosotros jamas hariamos eso

tails:pero y por que estaban en el baño ?

ben: por que . estabanos buscando las gafas de tobi ,?verdad chicos?

"los demas asintieron pero de pronto sintieron un leve dolor en los brazos cuando miraron a jenifer tenia el cuchillo en la boca saboreando la sangre de ellos

tobi: por que carajo hicistes eso

jenifer: por que estan mintiendo

tails: bueno ya, los tres van a ir al bosque y buscaran la planta cristilium

ben:pero la ultima vez nos quedamos 2 dias en el bosque por que no querias que regresaramos hasta que la encontraramos

tails: y asi va hacer otra vez

*al rato* jenifer en la puerta

jenifer: eso les pasa por pendejos*risa* adios


End file.
